The 5
by Colton Atkinson
Summary: A group of five friends banded together after the Draft, wanted and afraid they must survive both the military, and the Titans. This is a modern day AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to apologize for the short chapter but this is kind of a test chapter to see how you guys like it. A review would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1**

A knife protruded from the desk between the man's jittering fingers.

"I'll ask you again…What did you see exactly?" said Colton, a short man, but intimidating nonetheless. He was the leader of The 5, a group of friends that banded together after the Draft.

"I-it was huge…at least 15 meters…I'm telling you, the Titans have returned!" Colton picked up his knife and left the room, leaving the man tied to his chair.

"What did he tell you?" Asked Jackson.

"He says the Titans are back…I don't believe it."

"I wouldn't either…but something's telling me he's not lying"

"C-Colton!" yelled a small voice from the back of the room, Colton turned to see his long-term girlfriend Cynthia rushing towards him, embracing her warmly she asked.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Colton smiled at her concern

"I'm fine I promise"

Axel spoke from the back of the room: "Damnit, I was hoping you'd die." Colton laughed it off.

"Hey…Where's Mark?" Colton asked,

"Last I heard he was takin' a shit" Axel responded. They all laughed but Colton had to turn his attention back to the man behind the door. He sighed and walked into the room again, looking at the still-frightened man.

"Is that all you had to say?" Colton asked the man.

"Y-yes"

"Well I'm sorry, you can't be allowed to go. you'll just tell and have us found and killed"

"No! Wait! They've evolved! There's new types! Oh god they have evolved!" and with that, Colton drew his knife, placed it to the man's throat, and cut. He somberly left the room, blood trailing down his hand.

"I…I had to kill him…" Colton said sadly. Everyone sighed heavily.

"It was that or have him tell and kill us, Axel…remove the body please." Axel nodded and began working, Cynthia walked up and hugged him. Wanting to comfort Colton after what he had to do.

"Guys…If what he said is true…We're gonna need some new gear, something to help us fight." Jackson added. Mark strolled into the room, gaining stares from everyone.

"Did I miss something…?"

"Oh not much, just our possible fates, Colton murdering the hostage, and Axel being Axel." Jackson said, adding a heavy sense of despair to the room.

The group left the building and walked into the forested region outside. It was dark and the moon wasn't very bright, making seeing all but impossible. Cynthia tripped, being caught by Mark and lifted back to her feet. They continued walking, a helicopter flew over them, shining down a beam of light. They were rebels, and deserters, if they were caught they were sure to be killed. The Draft forced more than 200,000 men into the military. Axel, Colton, Mark, and Jackson were among those numbers. But they ran away, refused the crown and turned their backs, and now they're wanted. A loud crash broke the silence, the group froze.

"Just a piece of the old wall falling" Mark whispered. He was right, thousands of years ago there used to be three massive walls around here. They were long gone now, well, except for the ruins. They continued their silent march. Reaching the edge of the forest, overlooking a military base. They stared at the huge Rose emblem on the gate.

"It's a Garrison base" Mark observed.

"How could you tell? Was it all the soldiers or, you know, the GIANT EMBLEM ON THE GATE?!" Axel responded sarcastically, Mark hissed in annoyance and stayed quiet. Colton shushed Axel and slowly crouched, motioning for the others to do the same and stay quiet, the group slowly made their way to the base, silently praying they wouldn't be caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really short first chapter. To fix that I will do my best to make this one MUCH longer. By the way: for this story I made up some new 3DMG variations so here they are:**

 **LRMG: Long Range Mobility Gear**

 **CQCG: Close Quarters Combat Gear**

 **ARMG: Assault Rifle Mobility Gear**

 **TMPG: Titan Mobility Prevention Gear**

 **TTPG: Titan Trap Placement Gear. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Alright, here's what we'll do." Colton said aloud. He had found a pen in Cynthia's bag and was using his hand as paper to write down a detailed plan. He and Axel would distract the guards at the gate while Cynthia, Jackson, and Mark snuck in the back.

"Will this work…?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"We can hope." Colton responded coolly. In all honesty he didn't know whether or not it would work. He was right, they were riding on a hope.

They made their way to the base in complete silence. Once a twig snapped under Mark's boot and the group didn't move for a solid hour. They were so nervous, one thing gone wrong and they'd be caught and killed for sure.

"Are we all ready?" Colton whispered.

The group nodded in silent response and Colton gestured for Axel to follow him. Mark, Jackson, and Cynthia went the other way. Colton and Cynthia locked eyes for a moment, knowing full well that might be the last time. Mark watched as Colton and Axel started talking to the guards near the gate. He signaled for the other two to follow him. Cynthia and Jackson complied wordlessly. They found a small wall near the back and Mark helped Cynthia and Jackson scale it. He grabbed Jackson's arm and climbed the wall himself. They were in, and they had to stay quiet.

"...And I mean we've been lost in the woods for several days now." Colton explained to the guard. He had been creating a false story to buy time. Axel had to nod in approval, his friend could come up with some high-level bullshit. Suddenly a static sound came from Colton's left arm.

"Colton…*static*...Mark...We're in"

Colton sighed heavily.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short gentlemen but i've got what I needed."

And with that Colton drew his knife and, with efficiency and grace, took down the two men standing guard. He examined his bloody work then looked at Axel.

"Take the uniforms, and the Mobility Gear. We'll get into the base and act as if we're one of them, got it?"

Axel nodded and quickly changed. He may act like a badass but he really was a nervous wreck. His fingers fumbled with the belts on the gear. And he was lucid as they flew into the base. He'd never seen people killed in front of him before.

Once in the base Colton and Axel walked side by side trying to draw as little attention as possible. The two walked for a little until they came across what appeared to be the armory.

"Mark. Mark come in. Axel and I have found the armory, north side of the base." Colton relayed. Walking towards the door he was blocked by a small but tough group of guards.

"State your name and intent." one of the guards said icily.

"Colton Atkinson and Axel Braun. We're here for a gas refill." Colton lied. Sure he had said their real names but that shouldn't matter. The guard huffed then moved aside, allowing the men to pass. Neither Colton nor Axel took a breath until they were past the guards and into the armory.

Mark, Cynthia, and Jackson all silently made their way towards the armory, moving fast but quiet. They reached the back door and knocked quietly 3 times before Axel popped open the door. Colton quickly threw each one of them a uniform. Without question they all threw them on.

"Find some gear and grab it. Make sure it fits how you want to fight." Ordered Colton "Also make sure you have enough gas."

Each member searched the armory. Finding something they thought would work. Colton picked up a long rifle and the gear. Box next to it was labeled " _Long Range Mobility Gear"_ Colton scanned over it, eyeing it for any flaws or issues, then replaced his old gear with the new one. Cynthia didn't take long to find her gear.

" _I'm quick and small…"_ she thought to herself _"This should work just fine."_

She picked up a box labeled _"Titan Mobility Prevention Gear"_ It seemed to work for her so she put it on then walked off.

Mark found his in the form of the box labeled _"Close Quarters Combat Gear"_ he loved getting up close and personal, so it worked for him. He slipped into his new gear and then tested his blades. He and Cynthia were the only two to grab bladed Mobility Gear.

Jackson took the longest, mentally chastising the rest of the group for not helping him. He found a box labeled _"Titan Trap Placement Gear"_

" _How would this work…?"_ he mentally asked himself. _"Oh well, I don't have time to think."_ He threw on the Gear then walked to the group.

"Is everyone situated?" Colton asked. Everyone stared at him in affirmation. "Then let's move out."

They decided to leave out the back door and hop over the wall Mark, Cynthia, and Jackson had. They moved through the armory and opened the door.

As they were leaving a hand clamped over Coltons mouth. His eyes went wide with fear and the turned to see his friends in a similar position.

"Now then." came a voice from behind. It was definitely female.

"It seems we have a few intruders. Take them to the questioning room!" the voice ordered. Colton felt something hard hit his head and the world around him faded to black.

He awoke in a dim room with a bright white light shining into his face. He moved his hand to block the light, only to realize he was handcuffed. He cursed before looking around, squinting to see fine details. He appeared to be in a solid white room. But the dim lights and the fact that he was still slightly disoriented made it hard to tell. He heard the sound of a door opening behind him and he struggled to see who it was.

"Now, sweetie. Can you tell me what you were doing inside my base?" asked that familiar female voice.

"Can you let me stand up and walk around to help clear my head?" Colton responded.

"I'm afraid not hun." the voice replied.

"Well then looks like you're not getting your answer." Colton retorted. He was determined to be as insubordinate and difficult as possible. He was obviously being interrogated so he may as well have fun.

"Please don't get sassy with me. I don't like getting sassed."

"Then you picked the wrong profession." Colton added sarcastically. Suddenly he felt a sting on his cheek and heard the sound of skin hitting skin. "D-did you just slap me?!" Colton asked, more in shock than pain.

"M-hmm, and if you want to continue being like you are and dodging my questions i'll do it again. It doesn't bother me."

Colton winced as the sting returned. _"This bitch really wants her answers…"_ he stayed still as a stone. Silently praying his friends were okay.

 **That was the end of chapter 2 folks, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry i'm new at this whole writing thing so if the story it kind of bland I apologize. I'd love a review or two to help me improve! Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter there will be a few perspective changes, they'll be marked with a "-" so when you see that you'll know the perspective has changed.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I had some SERIOUS writers block. Not to mention School.**

 **Chapter 3**

Axel struggled against his chained wrists. He hated being chained, unable to move. His feet were chained as well. _God damnit._ He thought to himself. He didn't know where he was or why. But he needed to get out.

"Now then, we'll examine the patient then make a small incision, we need to test our theories." said a man in a labcoat.

"Fuckin' nerd." Axel muttered. Loud enough for the scientist (he assumed) to hear.

The man in the labcoat turned to face him and icily said "I wouldn't talk that way to a man who could easily end your life."

Axel shuddered but kept calm as the man walked over to him, injecting a searing hot liquid into him via a needle. Axel screamed out in pain then blacked out.

Colton heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the hallway to his right. " _Was that a roar…?"_ Colton thought. He shrugged it off and continued to try to find a way out of this cell. " _God damnit these bars are tough."_ he thought, and continues to bang on them. From the end of the hallway he heard the female voice.

"Give it a rest hun you're not getting out anytime soon."

"Ma'am, with all due respect…" he started but before he could finish his sentence a giant hand broke through the wall to his right. " _A hand…?"_ Colton thought before the hand enclosed him and ripped him through the wall. He yelled as he was flung around haphazardly by the massive hand.

Cynthia had been asleep in her bunk when she was awoken by the explosion and the burst of steam that blasted into her cell, burning her skin. She screamed in pain and the steam vanished. She heard other screams and what sounded like blood splattering. A crash came from down the hall and a yell.

"COLTON!" She screamed out. She didn't get a response. She started banging on her cell and crying, what could she do? For all she knew her boyfriend was getting ripped to shreds and eaten. There was definitely a Titan in the area but she didn't know what kind or where.

The wall to Cynthia's right busted open and rubble fell everywhere as she was grabbed and taken from her room by a massive hand. She screamed and tried to fight the Titan's massive hand. When she heard a familiar voice.

"Cynthia! Cynthia calm down! He's not going to hurt us!" Colton screamed to her.

She immediately calmed at the sound of his voice and watched as the Titan picked them up and started to run, busting through walls and guards as they made their way out of the base. Cynthia watched as the base disappeared behind them turning into nothing more than a grouping of lights.

Colton was breathing heavily, mostly in fear as the titan lead them away from the base. Every now and then he'd look over to check if Cynthia was okay. Why hadn't this Titan eaten them yet? It was obviously an abnormal but...this was extremely out of character.

He shrugged it off and tried to sleep, the Titans rhythmic movements almost like a mother rocking him to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up what must've been hours later. The sun was shining now and he was surrounded by trees, they stood tall above him, guarding him.

 _Oh shit…_ He thought. _OH SHIT!_

"CYNTHIA!" he shouted, God he hoped she was alright.

"Hmm?" said a small female voice. Colton breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that he realized the smell of... _Sausage?_

Yes, it was sausage. He rolled on his side and saw Cynthia and Axel milling around a small camp.

"Mornin shitstain" Axel greeted. He was his usual self but something seemed different...he radiated with some sort of power. Colton shrugged it off and stood up.

"Good to see you too…" Colton said warily, this _was_ his friend but there was something he didn't quite trust. Axel must've known he was troubled because his friend took a step closer. Colton stepped back and Axel froze. Was he afraid of him?

"Axel...what happened last night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I blacked out and when I woke up, I was here. Along with you and Cynthia."

Colton scanned the area and then quietly said:

"Mark and Jackson?"

Axel shook his head, he didn't know where they were either. Colton looked around and found a pile of gear sitting near the camp. 3D Gear. The gear they chose the night of their capture. Again, when questioned, Axel shrugged. He honestly didn't know what had happened the night before. And it looked as if Colton wouldn't know for a while either.


End file.
